just another day
by WALIXELA
Summary: without her nothing in this world make sense for him anymore so he is just waiting until dead comes for him ok this is a story for a contest so please read it and let me know what you think


**ok this story is for the dynnamit contest so enjoy it and sorry for any spelling mistakes i didn't have time to search someone to beta read it**

* * *

The clock is announcing 11:30 the past is a love story and the present is a tragedy story , it's already 11:50 and the minutes that just passed are only that… minutes, that for him are hours, the melancholy that is in his heart is seen in his eyes too.

Who said that all love stories have a happy final, who said that love means happiness, that's what he wonders as he walks out of his house, everything is the same the trees, the houses, all the same but all says that there is nothing left, just learn to live in loneliness. That's how he has been living the past year, his father has tried to help him but he doesn't want, he is just waiting in silence for dead to be wrapped in her coldness, that kind of coldness that isn't going to disappear when someone wraps their arms around you , this kind of coldness only goes away when you die and let an empty hole in the hearts of those who love you. That's all he has been waiting since that day, he hadn't kill himself because he promised it to her but every day feels like a century without her and that is a punish for him.

He looks up when he remember all those good days where he could see her smile and those blue eyes bright, she was everything for him because the love he had for her was infinite because she was in all his heart and she is still there but in a different way because he can't show her how much he loves her, he cant hug her or kiss her. While he walks down the street and looks carefully around remembers something from the last year and a tear start to fall down his cheek.

_Where are we going? She asks_

_Well to see the sunset, don't you think that's one of the must beautiful things? he answers_

_Well yeah, I love the way of how all the colors get mixed, different colors that make a beautiful landscape. She answered_

_Just like us we are different but we look great together. Don't you think so?_

_Yeah! She said smiling as they kissed _

_I love you! He whispered between kisses _

_I love you too! She said _

Back then everything was perfect, they were together and that was everything that matters for them, they cold hang out whenever they wanted and life could be that… life and that was all they needed because that made sense for them because they existed and they loved each other, but now nothing has sense for him because he only goes for life like if he is dead his body can walk and move but it seems that his soul is no longer there like if his soul has left with her, that he is alive just because his heart is still beating and nothing else.

His friends tried to help him after that tragedy but he didn't want to change, he just wanted to go back in time and could hear her laugh and telling him love words but that was no possible, so he decided to just wait until the day he could die and see her again, it's already 2:00 and by now he is on the beach, and the beach is no other thing that a cemetery of stories bullied in holes that some call memories. He looks at it with sadness because this was a place where they could always see each other where they could pass so many sunsets and they could laugh and talk.

Because before he meet her he thought that love didn't exist but the moment he discovered his feelings for her he realized that you never know how love is until you know it, because the way they loved each other was to intensive even some thought that their love was superficial, because they thought he was a jerk but she made him change, because love can do everything.

His eyes don't shine anymore they are dead, because the used to shine every time he could see her, every time he could think about her so they were always shining, but since she isn't anymore they aren't shining anymore.

Through his way to the place where he goes every day he remembers how everything was perfect until that day, the day where his life changed for ever, the day where he lose the sense of life, the day where life lost its taste.

He could remember all the good times with her especially the last he had with her.

_They have had talked about their first time, but she wasn't sure about it she wanted to wait until marriage._

_You know what I'm going to say will sound a bit corny and silly but the reason why I want to wait is because I want that night to be so special and that is like a present, something to give to that special person. She said_

_I understand and I respect you and believe me I could do everything for you! He answered_

_Thanks she said._

_But two days later they were alone at his house and it just happened, that day they were prisoners of nature and their own instincts, with fire in their inside and by the law of gravity their bodies approached._

_Sorry I know you wanted to wait! He said_

_No, don't say that please this was perfect because you are my special person and I don't regret it. She said as she wrapped her arms around him. I love you!_

_I love you too! He answered as they fall asleep. _

_The next day she woke up as he give her breakfast on bed then they get changed because she still had to go home and try to think in an excuse for her dad, they went downstairs and hug each other as he kissed her not knowing that this was the last time he was going to do it, the last time he was going to hug her and hear her talk to him with lovely words._

Yeah those memories where impossible to erase but there was one that he wasn't able to erase as much as he wanted it was going to be in his head and heart the rest of his life and it was the memory of the tragedy.

_Well I have to go now because dad could be really worried now or angry._

_No please don't leave!_

_I have to bye! She said before closing the door behind her._

_She went out of the house but before she could walk away of it, a boy with dark clothes approached her with a gun in one of his hands asking her to give him her money._

_Take it! She said with fear in her voice._

_But he didn't stop there he started to kiss her. Don't scream or try to do anything or you will regret it! _

_But she couldn't let him do this to her so she screamed for help, the boy inside of his house heard her scream for help and as he approached the door to save her he heard a gun shoot when he went out of the house she was alone laying on the cold floor with blood covering her clothes. He tried to help her holding her head but she was dying._

_Hold on please!_

_I… love you!_

_No please if you die I'll die with you because I can't see my life without you! He said with tears in his eyes_

_D… don't say that, you can do that… y…you have to appreciate your life! She said_

_No I can't without you!_

_Please… don't do anything crazy… p...promise me!_

_I can't!_

_Promise!_

_Fine I won't do anything crazy but my life won't have any sense without you._

_I'll be waiting for you… _

And those were her last words and as hard as he try he will never forget that day.

He knell down to see the grave stone of the love of his life and lay a white rose on it as every day since she died the rose represents that his love for her is still alive.

RIKKI CHADWICK (1990 – 2009)

A BELOVED DAUGHETER AND THE BEST OF FRIENDS

He looked at it once more before leave, and walk back to his house where he could get lost in his memories and try to think that this was just another day, a less day in his life sentence.

* * *

**Phrase**

**Some times life hits us bad and is not good close your eyes and search refuge in old childhood corners, we have to learn to take care alone of our soul's garden, we have to be strong and don't put down our arms because with every morning comes a new dawn and we can always start again.**

* * *

**well now I don't know if this is a good or a bad story and i want to know so please let me know what you think**

**" as easy as press Review this chapter"**


End file.
